cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuvalu
About Tuvalu Tuvalu was founded upon the blood and tears of its ancestors, through ages of turmoil and civil war Tuvalu had been nothing more than a third world country for centuries. After collapsing under it's own chaos, one man rose from the bleakness and gloom, Wilhelm the Demented, under his rule Tuvalu has prospered, becoming a powerful and self-sustainable nation. Tuvalu now boasts that it is the world's strongest cookie supapower. A proud member of Sparta. National Information :Tuvalu is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tuvalu work diligently to produce Gold and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Tuvalu to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Tuvalu does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tuvalu believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Tuvalu will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National Geography :The nation states that eventually became Tuvalu were small Island territories - so in order to expand, it was forced to build cities under the water, all connected through a series of tunnels and each equiped with emergency evacuation lifts in case of flooding. Creating an under-water transit that extends all they way to Fiji from the Capital on the Tuvaluan Mainland, Funafuti (Skytopia). :Map of Tuvalu :These under-water constructs are fully capable of sustaining life within them, even if cut-off from the world at large. They represent a symbol of pride for the Tuvaluan, representing a perseverance beyond natural boundaries, as well as standing for a since of self-sufficiency, and independence. Nation History After decades of turmoil and civil war; the Five Clans of Tuvalu were officially united under Wilhelm the Demented's rule on 10th of April in the year 2008. Seeking financial support and stability Tuvalu joined a small allegiance of nations, known as the Avenguard Crusade. After a brief period, Wilhelm the Demented decided that it was Tuvalu's best interest to seek greater allies; resigning from the Avenguard Crusade on the 20th of April, 2008 to become a member nation of what was the sixth strongest alliance: Sparta. The nations within Sparta offered much to the nation of Tuvalu, transforming it from a nation that primarily manufactured various technologies to be exported to larger nations for income, into an established, prosperous, and self-reliant nation. In return, Tuvalu has helped to fund many spartan projects, and Wilhelm the Demented has worked closely with many spartan officials to promote Sparta's welfare and prosperity. On November 28, 2008, Wilhelm the Demented was announced as the new Deputy Ephor of Internal Affairs of Sparta after PatriotOne of Polaris' announced that he would be stepping down. On April 5th, 2009 Tuvalu changed it's national flag from the standard flag of Sparta to that of NOIR, in order to promote greater unity within the Black Sphere. NOIR is a black team unity Optional Defense Pact with Senate and Economic sections announced on February 28, 2009. "Tuvalu (Wilhelm the Demented) of the Black team, purchased a nuclear weapon on 4/10/2009 4:20:25 AM. The nation of Tuvalu now has 1 nuclear weapon(s)." <''Excerpt from "Nuclear News Reports" a census that catalogs global advancements in nuclear technology every day''> This nuclear warhead is the first nuclear weapon developed by the Tuvaluan, it was christened by Wilhelm the Demented during a magnificent ceremony celebrating his anniversary as Ruler of Tuvalu. The flag waved in the sky, the royal band performed the national anthem - then, during the second verse of the anthem, breaking a bottle of Guinness upon it's crest, he deemed it be called "Fluffy". The Karma War :On May 21st 2009 Tuvalu mobilized it's Military, Air Force and Navy as a supporter of Karma during the Karma War. Deploying it's troops as reinforcements against the nation of Jahne a member of the New Pacific Order. Through cautious ground attacks, sweeping Aircraft raids, and strategic Naval attacks Tuvalu began the battle with a powerful show of force during it's first Strike. Tuvaluan soldiers fought bravely alongside the mighty warriors of Mysidia a member nation of the Global Order of Darkness, ruled by their experienced leader: Amoshi. Later that day, the Army of Jahne tried to perform a counter strike, launching two aggressive assaults Jahne's soldiers attempted to re-seize lost land and technology, to no avail, as the Tuvaluan forces were able to suppress the attacks. Jahne then launched air raids in order to recover any stranded soldiers, covered by the fire of cruise missiles, Jahne managed to destroy several Tuvaluan aircraft and a few Tuvaluan structures in the process of evacuating it's soldiers. Tuvalu (Wilhelm the Demented) of the Black team of the alliance Sparta was attacked with a nuclear weapon by Jahne (hahne59) of the Red team of the alliance New Pacific Order on 5/22/2009 6:49:16 AM. ' The battle continued for many days, Tuvalu launched many offensive ground assaults, and received many nuclear strikes from Jahne destabilizing it's economy for days after the conflict was over, due to an agreement with his allies, Wilhelm the Demented was unable to counter-strike with nuclear force until the last day of the war. '''Jahne (hahne59) of the Red team of the alliance New Pacific Order was attacked with a nuclear weapon by Tuvalu (Wilhelm the Demented) of the Black team of the alliance Sparta on 5/28/2009 10:01:40 AM. '''' That nuke was Fluffy. Tuvalu launched the last nuclear weapon of the conflict. After the war against Jahne, Tuvalu donated much in financial aid to the Sparta war effort against the New Pacific Order; Sending out millions in war funds and rebuilding aid. The Karma War was resolved on the 19th of July, 2009. Tuvalu was proud to be a member of Sparta throughout the conflict.